Family Ties
by gaaddict67
Summary: New TitleMeredith and Derek meet and fall in love. But what happens when complications arise and ethical boundaries are crossed? Formerly Untitledfor now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's...

A/N: This is an AU. Meredith is in high school. And Ellis and Thatcher are still married. They are good parents. And...I think that's all you need to know so far...Oh next update coming soon. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did…Did you just say you're getting a divorce?" 

"Yes, Meredith. Your father and me are getting a divorce."

"Wh…Why? I thought you guys had fun in Hawaii."

"We did."

"Th…Then why are you getting a divorce?" Tears were slowly filling her eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Calm down Meredith. We'll still live together and you and your father will still be together. We just won't be married anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, Meredith, we haven't been totally honest with you. But you have to promise us you won't over react when we tell you okay?"

Meredith nodded slowly afraid of what her parents were going to say. She could tell they were nervous as they looked at each other trying to explain to Meredith why they were getting a divorce.

"Okay, this might sound a little crazy but on our vacation we bumped into some familiar faces…" Thatcher began.

"Our high school sweethearts." Ellis completed.

"Yes, it turns out that they were now married to each other."

" So your high school sweetheart is married to your high school sweetheart now?" Meredith asked trying to understand the best she could.

"Well not exactly…They're getting a divorce too."

"What?!"

"Yes…So we bumped into them in Hawaii, and old passions rekindled and we found that we were still in love with out high school sweethearts."

"Is that why you guys are getting divorced? Because you decided you're still in love with your high school sweethearts?"

"Well…kind of…we found that we were still very much in love with our high school sweethearts and decided to switch partners…"

"So they're getting a divorce and we're getting a divorce and once the divorces are finalized. We're going to have a wedding and get married to our high school sweethearts."

"What?!"

"Oh and they have a son that's about you're age."

"So now you have a brother!"

My life is over!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! Tell me what you think...Oh and if you have any suggestions for the title please let me know! This is a short update!

* * *

"You're getting a divorce?"

"Yes."

"And you're getting married to your high school sweethearts?"

"Yes."

"And they have a daughter?"

"yes."

"Which is going to be my sister?"

"Yes."

"I…I need to get out of here. I…I need to think."

"Derek! Wait."

"No, mom. Just…just give me some time. Time to think."

"Be home by dinner!"

"I will." Derek said sadly as he walked out the front door going to the place where he could think is out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So Derek and Meredith are going to be step-siblings. Well...I can't really say much without giving anything away so...ummm...yeah...And if you have a suggestion for a title please tell me! Review Please!

* * *

Derek stood, leaning on the railing as he looked out to the ocean. How could his parents do something like this? Was this even legal? How could they decide that they didn't love each other anymore just like that, without even giving it a second thought? How could they just decide that they wanted to get remarried again? This was crazy even for his parents.

All these questions were swirling around in his head when he heard sniffles. He turned to see a tiny blonde girl shaking, tears streaming down her face. The girl looked up as their eyes locked. Their intense stare was only broken when she tore her eyes away and turned to the ocean.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked softly. Why do I even care? He thought in his mind.

She just kept her gaze on the ocean watching the waves and the boats on the horizon. Then she whispered a soft, "I guess". It was so soft that Derek could barely hear it. He looked at her wondering what she was going through. She seemed so fragile and broken. She was beautiful. From her intense green eyes to her sweet smelling hair, he was amazed and fascinated with is mysterious girl.

"What's your story?" He found himself saying. He wanted to know more about this mysterious girl.

"I don't have one." was her replied.

"Everyone has one." he said smiling at the fact that she was even talking to him.

"What's yours?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He said.

"My parents…they want to get a divorce. And I know that I shouldn't care and I shouldn't be affected, but I am…and…and I just…I thought they were happy. I thought that they were going to be together forever. I guess it's pretty stupid, nothing lasts forever, but I truly thought that my parents loved each other. I guess I was wrong. And…and I just it makes me sad, because I…I wanted to be my parents. I wanted to be them. I…I thought they loved each other. I…I really did. But…But now I'm not sure what love really is…" she trailed off as more tears fell down her cheek.

He looked at her smiling sadly at how similar their stories were. She looked at him expectantly as he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"My parents, they're getting a divorce too. And it was just a shock, I guess. But I guess I should've expected it. They were never really happy with one another since before I could even remember." he said slowly realizing that maybe his parents needed this divorce to be happy.

"But maybe this divorce is the best for both our parents. Maybe they'll finally find happiness even if it's not with each other." he said smiling at her sadly, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe." she replied looking in his eyes.

Then slowly his face inched toward hers as their lips touched. It was a soft, gentle kiss but she could feel it everywhere. Then slowly she pulled away.

"I…I can't. I don't even know you."

"Hi, My name is Derek Shepard." he said offering his hand.

"Meredith Grey." She said smiling as she shook his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm glad that you guys like the fic! Please review! Your reviews encourage and motivate me to update!

* * *

The next day, Meredith's parents insisted that she should meet her future 'step-family'. She had felt a little better about after talking Derek, but she still dreaded meeting her future family because then it would make all this real. She silently cursed herself for being as emotional about this as she was as she felt tears welling her eyes. She knew that this would make her parents happy and she wanted nothing more than for her parents to be happy, but she couldn't help but feel bad for not wanting this for them. Her mind couldn't help but wander to the events that had occurred yesterday.

_"Hi, My name is Derek Shepard." he said offering his hand._

"Meredith Grey." She said smiling as she shook his hand. 

_"What time is it?" She asked suddenly aware of the outside world._

_"Ummm…7ish…" He replied still enchanted by her beautiful emerald eyes._

_"Shit! I need to get home…" She suddenly exclaimed as she started running home._

_"Hey…Wait…" He yelled as he saw her stop and turn around to face him. He ran up to catch up to her._

_"Is there anyway I can contact you?" He asked shyly afraid of her reply._

"_Ummm…you have your phone?" She asked. He shuffled through his pocket as he found his phone and put it in her hand. She punched a couple of numbers as he heard 'Sexy Back' ringing. He raised his eyebrow at her._

"_What? I like Justin Timberlake. Is that a crime or something?" She said defensively._

"_Hey I didn't say anything." He said. He chuckled__as her face slowly turned to a beat red._

_"Crap! Now my mom is so going to kill me! Goodbye Derek Shepard." She said as she ran off waving a goodbye to her._

_"Goodbye Meredith Grey." He yelled to her waving even though it was obvious she couldn't see it. _

_"Thank you for making my crappy day." He whispered softly as he slowly returned to reality suddenly very aware of the impending problems of having a step-family. _

_"Crap…Now __I'm__ late for dinner!" He yelled to no one in particular before sprinting home._

She played with her phone as she toyed with the idea of giving him a call. She finally decided that maybe talking to someone would probably make her feel a little better. She pressed the green button as the ringing tone meant the call went through successfully. After a few rings his voicemail came on.

"Hello. This is Derek Shepard. If you're Mark then no, I will not go out on a double date with you and that new girl you met. I don't care if she can't date unless her sister is dating someone. I have a girlfriend!"

With a 'thump' Meredith's phone hit the ground as tears streamed done her face. Of course he had a girlfriend. How could she be so stupid to believe that he was actually a decent guy?

"Or at least I did until you ran her off with all your talk of my days as your wingman! And if you aren't Mark then please ignore the aforementioned and please leave a message after the tone. And I'll get to you ASAP!"

Those last few sentences before the 'beep' unheard to Meredith who had tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes trying hard to sleep before her dreaded meeting with 'them'.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own McSteamy or McDreamy or any part of Grey's.

* * *

She sat in the car as she saw her house on the horizon growing smaller and smaller indicating the distance between it and her. All she wanted to do right now was go into bed and watch 'The Notebook' and pretend to believe in love. Her faith in love was slowly deteriorating with her parents' impending divorce. She was starting to think that maybe there was no such thing as love but maybe content. Her parents' had been content something that she had mistakenly thought as love, but maybe love doesn't exist. She had held onto that small hope that maybe love did exist. But that had vanished as soon as Derek Shepard had unknowingly broken her fragile heart. Her heart and hope of love had shattered along with her hope of ever getting involved with Derek Shepard. Because apparently he had a girlfriend. 

The very thought sent Meredith to tears as her eyes slowly welled with tears that were threatening to fall. She wiped her eyes with her hands and she stared out the window as the car came to a abrupt stop. Her mother had never been the best driver. As she looked out at the house she felt a sense of homeliness about it. Although it was significantly smaller than her own house. But the house looked like a cozy, loving place. By just its appearance, it was able to make Meredith relax a bit and feel a little more comfortable about the meeting. Although her feeling of nervousness would never go away.

She slowly got out of the car as her parents led her into the small, cozy home. The inside of the house was even more beautiful. The walls of the living room were filled with pictures of times spent at the park and special events. Suddenly Meredith felt like an outsider in the home feeling a sense of nervousness as she decided to take a walk outside. She told her parents that she needed to get some fresh air as she slowly walked out of the home.

She sat at the sidewalk when she heard 'Sexy Back' ringing on her phone indicating that someone was calling. She clicked the green button not bothering to look at the caller id as she said, "Hello?"

"Hey" A deep male voice said.

"Umm…Who is this?" She asked. She looked at the caller id as she saw the name 'Derek Shepard' flashing on the screen.

"Shit!" She cursed silently but loud enough for him to hear.

"Shit?"

"I mean…What do you want?" She asked sounding angrier than she intended.

"You called?"

"I…I called the wrong number." She blurted quickly, just saying the first excuse that came to mind.

"Okay…Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight? My mom and dad are having guests over and I really don't want to see them." He explained.

"So you're using me to get away from the house?" She asked slightly offended.

"No! That's not what I mean. I…I want to take you out to dinner, I mean, if you want to too." He said shyly.

"I…Okay…Meet me at Joe's diner in half an hour." She said. She didn't really want to meet the 'Shepards' anyway.

"Okay…That great!" As he hung up.

She went inside and just when she was about to go tell her mom about the change of plans, she saw something that caught her eye. It was a picture. A picture of the blue eyed, dark haired guy she had met that day at the dock. She took the picture and questioned her mother of the strange picture.

"Oh that's Derek! That's the Shepards' son!"

* * *

A/N: So Meredith KNOWS! Yes, now she truly knows! I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I promise to update more now! I had finals to study for but now I'm on my break so I'll have LOTS of time to update! Please review! The more reviews I get the more I'll want to update for you guys! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

"I'm glad you came." He said smiling giving her that irresistible look and under any other circumstance she wouldn't be able to, but it was any other circumstance. He leaned in closing the distance between them, slowly he brought her lips to hers kissing her softly. 

"I…I can't." She said softly pushing him back and walking away from him. He looked at her with his blue eyes as the sadness was apparent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I-" He started trying to find the right words.

"It's okay. It's just…We…We need to talk." She began nervously.

"Okay. You want to go inside and get a seat?" He asked leaning his head slightly to the side giving her a soft smile. She gave him a short nod before following him into the diner. The waitress came up to them giving them menus before leaving.

"So…Here's the thing…"She started nervously trying her best to find the right words to describe the predicament they were in.

"Let's order first." He said as the waitress came to their table.

"You guys ready?"

"Umm…yeah…I'll get the cheeseburger with fries and a coke and she's going to get…"

"Coffee."

"So a cheeseburger with fries and a coke, and a coffee."

"Yeah." Derek nodded as the waitress left the table heading to the kitchen.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Your Derek Shepard and I'm Meredith Grey." She said putting emphasis on the word 'Grey' hoping he'd get it.

"Yes…I'm Derek Shepard and you're Meredith Grey." He said looking at her confused. He obviously was not understand what she was getting at.

"Your parents are Michael and Jane Shepard. They went to Hawaii about a month ago and met the Grey's. They found they didn't love each other anymore and are getting a divorce." Meredith said hoping he'd understand what she was saying. He looked at her stunned.

"How…How did you know that? Wait…Did you say Grey?" He began, suddenly everything clicked. Meredith Grey was his future step-sister. She was his step-sister and they kissed. Suddenly Derek felt disgusted.

"Your…Your parents are Ellis and Thatcher Grey, aren't they?" He asked afraid of her reply. She nodded slowly as she looked down tears dropping from her face. Derek got out of his seat and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You want to ditch this place and go to the dock?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head. He felt her head slowly bobbing up and down signaling a yes. He threw down a twenty dollar bill as he carried her out of the diner.

"I…I think I can walk." She whispered softly in his ear.

"No…I want to carry you." He said softly, holding her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder as silent tears streamed down her face. Ten minutes later they arrived at the dock, the place they had first met.

"You can put me down now." She said.

"Is…Is it okay if I just hold you…just for a little while?" He asked her. She nodded slowly as she looked up to see tears well in his eyes. He sat on the bench near the dock, her in his arms as he stared out into the ocean. She looked into his blue eyes as he looked down. Their eyes locked as they just stared into each other's souls. Both scared, fragile, and in love.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the fic. Please review because I know some of you are reading and it'd be nice to get a little feedback! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own Grey's Anatomy? No. (

* * *

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"It's getting late, maybe I should take you home." Derek whispered softly to Meredith whose head was nestled comfortably on his chest.

"Can we just stay here? Forever?" She asked looking up at him to see his reaction. He put his hands in her hair stroking her hair while looking down at her. His eyes softened seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I wish…"He whispered so softly that it was barely heard. She could tell that he was just as confused as her if not more. Just yesterday, they were strangers. Strangers that had somehow against all odds, fell in love. And now…now they were family. It was so surreal. Just when she thought she had found someone that she truly liked and loved and now…now she finds out that she can't possibly love this person because it would be…it would be just wrong. But how come something that felt so right be so wrong? Just sitting here, his arms wrapped around her, it felt…perfect. And she just wanted to stay like this for…ever. But she knew that she couldn't life would inevitably rip them apart with it's ethical and moral views. And she knew that this…this could never happen, but she wanted nothing more in her life than just to be sitting with him, loving him, and being with him forever. But…she couldn't. So she would settle for just this, sitting by the dock, his arms wrapped around her as he stroked her hair, feeling the wind blow in their faces as they just looked into each other's eyes, each wishing that this moment would last forever.

"We should probably go soon…" He said to her as she just sat there looking out at the sea ignoring his comment. They didn't move, they just sat there, holding each other, wishing that they could just be strangers again…strangers that fell in love…with each other.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short update and I'm sorry...Please review! If I get enough(3?) reviews I promise I'll update tomorrow! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Got Grey's Anatomy? No...:(**

* * *

"It's raining." He stated as he held her tighter trying to shield her from the downpour of cold water falling from the sky. She pushed her body closer to him, hugging him tight to feel his warmth. 

"I like the rain." She whispered her voice raspy from crying. He kissed her head as he continued to stare out at the waves.

"We should get home soon…" He said softly a hint of sadness in his voice. He shifted to move but she stopped him. She looked up into his eyes, pleading him not to leave.

"Your parents will be worried." He reasoned giving her a soft squeeze before shifting to carry her again.

"No." She hugging him tightly, restraining him from moving.

"Meredith…" He pleaded.

"Don't you understand?" She yelled out all of a sudden, angry at him for ruining this moment. Tears streamed down her face as she closed trying to explain exactly what she was feeling.

"Going…Leaving…Being anywhere but here, it…it makes this real. It makes the fact that we will never be able to be together real. I wish we could go back…back when you were just Derek Shepard, the guy I met near the docks that I fell in love with, but we can't. And moving from this spot…not being with you…it makes all of this real. And I don't want it to be real, Derek, I…I just wish it weren't real." She said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Shhh…I…I love you too." He said stroking her hair.

"You do?" She said uncertainty in her voice as she looked up at him, smiling as he smiled back.

"Yeah…Of course I do. I promise, we'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You promise?" She asked softly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I swear." He said giving her a soft kiss on the lips before carrying her sleeping figure home.

* * *

As Derek walked with a sleeping Meredith in his arms, he realized something, he didn't know where she lived. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, she seemed so adorable and had a peaceful expression on her face. He decided he'd take her home, but when he got home he found that her parents were still there. How was he going to explain why he was carrying her? He didn't know what else to do except go to Mark's. 

As he rang the doorbell to Mark's apartment, he looked down at Meredith who was struggling in his arms. Then suddenly he saw the door open, revealing a half-naked Mark.

"Derek? What the hell is going on? Why do you have a girl sleeping in your arms?" Mark inquired curiously.

"Just let me in." Derek said impatiently pushing his way in.

"I need to leave her here just for the night. I need to take care of something first." Derek said whiling putting Meredith down on the bed as she automatically curled into fetal position. He smiled at her as he started heading toward the door.

"Whoa! Wait! Where are you going? Do you really trust me, Mark Sloan, the ultimate womanizer, with a pretty lady in the room?" Mark asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Derek threatened glaring at Mark.

"I'm kidding, man! But seriously what if she falls for my irresistible charm?" Mark asked chuckling as he saw Derek's face get red with anger.

"If you so much as lay one finger on her, I will strangle you to death!" Derek said angrily, his fist balled and his teeth clenched.

"Wow, man. I was just kidding. Of course I won't touch her. It was a joke! Who is this girl anyway? And why does she have you going all psycho on me?" Mark asked curious as to how a girl could turn his usually calm headed friend into this over-protective, over-bearing, quick-tempered maniac.

"I'll tell you later but right now, I need you to take care of her." He said before running off.

* * *

_A/N: Introducing Mark! Mark and his womanizing ways are in this fic! So I wonder if there's going to be an Addison? Interesting stuff...LOL. Anywayz in MY opinion, Mark is the best! If it was up to me Mark would ALWAYS wear a towel! So back to the fic...I love how Derek is so overprotective of Meredith. It's so sweet! Hope you guys enjoy this update! PLEASE review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. **

* * *

Meredith woke up the next day, trying to recall exactly what had happened. She remembered the diner and the dock, but she couldn't remember exactly how she had gotten to this strange place and where exactly she was. She sat up observing everything, she soon came to the conclusion that this was the ultimate bachelor pad complete with it's very own porn collection hidden in a box labeled 'childhood memories'. Suddenly the door opened revealing a well built shirtless man around his early 20's. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he greeted her with a smile as he walked into the room. Suddenly his expression turned to a panicked one as he saw her hand in the box.

"Um…You want some breakfast?" he asked quickly grabbing the box from her.

"Pervert." she said glaring at him.

"I see you've looked through my stuff. Well no need to hide it now. As for the pervert remark all I have to say is, at least it's not gay porn!" he said with a smrik before walking out.

"Hey wait!" she said trying to catch up to him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she inquired curiously.

"I am Mark Sloan, charming, beautiful handsome, and brilliant plastic surgeon. Pleased to meet you." he said bowing, taking her hand in his before giving it a kiss.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" she asked.

"Well…I'm not a doctor yet, per se…but I'm going to be!" he said.

"So you're not a doctor?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to be!"

"And you're not a plastic surgeon?"

"Again, not yet."

"So you're not a charming, beautifully handsome, and brilliant plastic surgeon?"

"I-"

"Never mind you don't have to answer that. I already know." she said before looking at him and shaking her head before bursting out laughing.

"Derek's not a doctor either." he muttered under his breath with a scowl on his face.

"What was that?" she asked trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I-" Mark started only to be interrupted yet again by the opening of the door revealing a tired Derek.

"Can't you just let me finish my sentence!" Mark yelled to no one in particular.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Derek asked looking at Meredith ignoring Mark entirely.

"Yeah. I sure did! My lumpy coach did wonders to my back!" Mark yelled sarcastically rolling his eyes as Derek seemed to be ignoring him.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Derek said glaring at Mark before returning his gaze to Meredith.

"Yeah, I slept fine. Except when this pervert came in." Meredith said pointing at Mark.

"I told you if you so much as touched her…." Derek yelled before glaring at Mark.

"I didn't do anything! God! I'm totally innocent!" Mark said defensively putting his hands up innocently.

"Meredith did he do anything to you? Because if he did…"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Am I totally invisible or something?" Mark yelled putting his hands up in defeat before going back into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry about Mark, he's a little…"

"Perverted? Trust me I know. Especially with the childhood memories." Meredith said giggling.

"Childhood memories?" Derek asked utterly confused.

"Never mind. Where'd you go?"

"Home. To talk to our parents."

"You did what?!" Meredith yelled in shock.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them abut us. Just that you were staying over at a friend's house. Kristy Young? Or something? Your mother asked if you were sleeping over your friend, Kristy's and I just nodded."

"Cristina Yang. She's my person."

"Your person?"

"She's my best friend."

"Oh! Like Mark is my person!"

"Um…No. Unless somehow Mark got miraculously pregnant and needed an abortion."

"What?!"

"Never mind. Yeah Mark is your person or whatever. Derek we have more serious things to worry about! Like the fact that we are going to be step-siblings!"

"Yeah. I know. But let's just get our story authenticated first. Can you call Krista just in case your mother calls her."

"Cristina! I'll call Cristina while you go tell your friend, Mark, to stop watching his porn so loudly. I can hear it from the living room!" Meredith said covering her ears before going to the restroom where she could call Cristina in peace and quiet.

* * *

_A/N: Mark is funny to say the least. He's kind of clueless and funny but really sexy! And I love how Derek is very protective of Meredith and covered for her. I also loved the fact that Derek couldn't remember Cristina's name and the whole 'person' debacle! That was funny. Overall, this chapter was light. Like the calm before the storm. All I have to say is that the storm isn't going to come but just keep in mind a lot of things can happen in a day. **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Turn that off! I'm coming in!" Derek yelled as he pounded on Mark's bedroom door hard.

"Hold on!" Mark yelled as he quickly shut off his T.V.

"Come in!"

"You're disgusting!" Derek said as he glared.

"Whatever man. At least I'm not doing something illegal." Mark countered.

"Illegal? What the he- Oh you mean Meredith? First of all, I am not doing her. And second, you are a pig."

"A very handsome pig, thank you very much! Meredith?! You know I knew a girl named Meredith. She was good." Mark said suggestively.

"Good?" Derek asked having no clue what Mark was referring to. Suddenly Derek got it as he saw Mark raise his eyebrows.

"You sick! Meredith is not a slut!" Derek shouted.

"Whatever man, but seriously what are you doing with an under-aged girl? Even I'm afraid to tap that." Mark asked.

"First, I am not 'tapping' anything. Second, she's my step-sister."

"You call me sick. That is just not ethical, man!" Mark said showing disgust.

"And what you do is ethical?"

"Touché, man, touché."

"Plus, I think I love her."

"Crap. What the hell is wrong with you?! You're not supposed to fall in love until you're 80! We made a pact together remember? Falling in love are for old men who can't get any anymore!"

"I know! But…I think she's the one."

"Listen man, you don't know what love is! You're still young! Enjoy life! Go out and have fun with a different girl every night! And you know why? Because you can, man!"

"I don't care what I can do. All I know is that I love her and in some small chance of luck, she loves me too."

"Dude, you leave me no choice. Now I'm going to have to curse you." Mark said as he pulled something out of the cabinet.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked staring at the yellow book labeled 'Curses for Dummies'.

"I'm sorry man but I can't let you ruin your life with 'love'." Mark said as he shivered in disgust at the word. He flipped the book as he reached a page marked with a post it. He chanted something under his breath. Then he reached to the bottom of his bed taking out a white powdery substance. He opened the bottle and poured the powder in his hand. Then suddenly Mark flung the powder all over Derek causing his whole face to be covered in the white powder.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" Derek yelled loudly as he started strangling Mark.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are where?!" Cristina roared her voice hinted disbelief as Meredith held her phone further from her ear trying escape hearing loss.

"Some guy's apartment…" Meredith said quietly realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"And you're with…?" Cristina asked still not believing what had happened to her person.

"Derek.." Meredith said even softer.

"Derek? Derek Shepard? The guy you me at the dock that day?"

"Yeah…"

"Meredith, are you insane?! He could be a serial killer for all you know! You've barely only met the guy!" Cristina lecture screaming loudly her voice heard clearly from the other side the the room.

"Calm down Cristina! I'm not dead yet am I? Anyways, I know who he is. He's Derek Shepard." Meredith said stressing the Shepard part hoping she'd get what she was implying.

"Shepard? Crap. How did I miss this? He's your step-brother, isn't he?" Cristina asked sighing in relief as she realized that Meredith was not with a psycho killer.

"The question is how did I miss this?" Meredith sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, something she did when she was stressed.

"Wait, doesn't he live with his parents? How are you at his apartment if he doesn't have one?"

"I'm at his friend's house…"

"Is this friend hot?"

"Cristina!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying maybe you should loosen up a little! Have some fun! I mean, I at least now you don't have to worry about the whole incest thing."

"Cristina! That's just sick! Plus he's a total pervert!"

"Whatever, I'm just saying…"

"Shut up! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'm going to help you, I am your person aren't I?" Cristina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! Now I have to go I'll talk to you later!"

"You so owe me for this! And you are totally going to spill tomorrow! I'll meet you at Joe's!"

"Yeah, whatever! Bye…" Meredith said before hanging up. Suddenly she heard a loud thud followed by glass shattering and things falling to the ground. She quickly opened the door to see what was all the commotion about. As she opened the door she saw Mark and Derek. Mark was under Derek as Derek sat on top covered in white. Quickly Meredith fished her pocket for her phone, she pointed her phone at the boys.

"Say cheese!" Meredith said. The boys looked up just before they heard the soft click signaling that the picture was taken. Meredith couldn't contain herself anymore as she busted out into fits of laughter as she saw the shocked expressions of the boys.


End file.
